Part of the List
by bexxyy
Summary: Song Fic! one shot-Edward and Bella haven't seen each other in five years, and they bump into each other at a CD shop. But Bella's not alone!


**_This is a random idea that came to me whilst I was listening to my Ipod on the bus. Ha-Ha. :)_**

**_I thought that it would make a good one shot_****_!_**

**_Song - Ne-yo - Part of the List_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or this song!_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**EPOV**

Five years.

Five years to this very day since I let my one true love walk out of my life. I keep telling myself that it was for the best, that we just wasn't meant to be.

I know that's a lie though. I will never love anyone the way I love her. She was the colour in my life, but now she is gone I see nothing but black and white. My life is like a repetitive circle, I stick to the same ways in which I live, all of which remind me of the woman that I used to have in my life.

I wonder if she thinks of me or if she has moved on with her life, like we agreed to. My friends tell me that life is to short that I should find somebody else but I know that there is nobody expect Bella out there for me.

I sat up in bed and wiped my thoughts of Bella away from my head. Time for my day to begin. Its a Saturday, I always go to a little CD shop at the end of my street. It may be small but I always manage to buy a couple of new CD's every week. Music is my passion, but also the reason I no longer have Bella in my arms.

I was going to Dartmouth to major in music, Bella had different ideas and wanted to got to Washington for English Literature. She didn't want to be away from home, so she stayed. five years ago today she told me that she couldn't cope with a long distance relationship and she wanted us to go our separate ways. I know that's not what she wanted but she wanted me to follow my dream and I did. Now I'm a record producer and I even write some of the songs for the stars.

I have never spoken to Bella since that day nor have I seen her. She probably lives in Settle still but I live in New York and very highly doubt that I with return to the city in which I grew up in.

I made my way out front door to my appartment and over to my most price procession. My silver Volvo. Ever since I was younger, I have dreamt of owning this car and now I do. I can't tell you how overjoyed I was the minute that the sales man dropped the keys in my hand.

I breathed in the scent of my car and sighed. As I drove down the street I blasted the music though the speakers.

_Style of your hair,_

_shape of your eyes and your nose,_

_the way you stare_

_As if you see, right through to my soul_

I turned off the music completely and pulled up outside the shop. I rested my head on the steering wheel. That song, each and every word, reminds me of her. Her slightly curly brown hair that flowed down her back and stopped in the middle. Her heart shaped face with piecing brown eyes that, as the song say, stares right through to my soul. I know I'm just taking lines out of the song but she did. Every time her beautiful heart stopping eyes looked at me, I could tell that she knew how I felt and she knew what I was thinking. I felt as if she was the only one that truly understood me.

_It's your left hand and the way_

_that it's not quite as big as your right,_

_the way you stand in the mirror_

_before we go out at night,_

_Shut up Edward!_

I jumped out of the car and walked to the shop. My mind blank. I was afraid that my thoughts would lead back to Bella.

"Morning Edward!" The shop assistant shouted to me as soon as she saw me walk through the door. I just nodded and smiled. She was a decent looking girl and was always friendly towards me but I just didn't see her that way. She finally got the hint to stop asking me out about a month ago and she has been working here for a year.

Nobody was in here yet it was completely empty. I smiled again. At least nobody will bother me.

I glance over the CD's and got lost in the many different genres. I don't know how long I was in here before I looked around and saw that more people had now entered the shop. I sighed and picked up the CD's that I had decided to buy.

"Edward?" I small voice said behind me.

My heart stopped and my breathing grew faster and more deeper. I would know that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around and saw the most exhilarating woman I have ever seen. She had changed, not a lot though. She was still the same girl that fell in love with as a teenager.

She still had her brown hair but it had more volume and was longer. She was wearing a hint of makeup that looked amazing with her pale skin. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top that clung to her and showed off all her curves. She looked amazing, my memories didn't give her justice. I looked down at her feet and what came as no surprise to me was that she was wearing a pair of black pumps. She was always clumsy. To clumsy to wear heals. I felt like laughing at the memories of Alice forcing her to wear them and Bella clinging to me, scared.

I smiled at her. "Bella?" I sounded breathless. The song came back to me.

_Our quiet time,_

_your beautiful mind_

She grinned widely and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and pulled her close. I wanted to stay in this embrace forever, but all to soon she pulled away.

"How have you been Bella?" I asked wanting this moment to last forever and at the same time wondering if this was another dream.

She replied "Good Edward, you?" She sounded real?

I nodded. This was getting awkward. Well, of course it's awkward, we haven't seen each other in five years.

_They're a part of the list_

_Things that I miss_

_Like your funny little laugh,_

_the way you smile or the way we kiss._

I glanced at her lips and remembered how they felt against mine and how right it felt. She always left me wanting more.

_What I noticed is this: _

_I come up with __something new,_

_every single time_

_that I sit and reminisce_

She smiled again and turned around and shouted someone over. I didn't know who it was neither did I care until an an arm made its way around Bella's waist. I looked up to see an man. He was very tanned and muscled. He had short black hair and was about 6'5. He was looking at my Bella lovingly. Wait- she is no longer my Bella, it looks like she is his. That thought made my blood boil.

"Edward this is my fiancé, Jacob, Jake this is an old friend Edward." FIANCE? The word kept repeating its self in my head. She had moved on. She no longer wants me. She said I was an old friends, not old boyfriend.

Jake held out his hand for me to shake. I did, regretfully. "Nice to meet you Edward" He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Listen Bella we best go. Otherwise we will be late." He looked down at her with the love and care still clear in his eyes.

She looked at me apologetic. "Sorry Edward. It was good to see you though" She gave me one last hug and walked away. I just stood there, not been able to move as the door closed behind them.

_The way you sweet smell_

_lingers when you leave a room,_

_(you leave a room)_

_Stories you tell as we layin bed all afternoon._

_(all afternoon)_

I breathed in and caught the last bit of scent that she left behind, strawberries. Just as I remember.

_I dreamed you now every night_

_in my mind is where we meet._

_(my mind is where we meet)_

_and when I'm awake_

_staring at pictures of you asleep._

Fiancé. I should have known that she would have moved on and not waited around. The reappearance of her made my heart skip, not just once but, about five beats. It brought back every memory that I have of her.

_Touching your face,_

_invading your space._

It brought back every reason that I love her.

_They're a part of the list_

_Things that I miss_

_Things like your funny little laugh,_

_the way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I noticed is this:_

_I come up with_

_something new, every single time_

_that I sit and reminisce._

_Oooh, and you'll live in my memories forever more I swear._

_And you'll live in my memories forever more I swear._

I looked down at the floor and noticed that she had dropped her CD as she hugged me. I reach down and picked it up.

I flipped it over to see what it was.

_They're a part of the list_

_This that I miss_

_Things like your funny little laugh,_

_the way you smile, or the way we kiss._

_**Part of the list**_. I smiled and placed it on the top of my pile that I was going to buy.

_What I noticed is this:_

_I come up with_

_something new, every single time_

_that I sit and reminisce _

Guess we was not meant to be. I thought as I paid for the CD's. But yet I knew that I was lieing to myself yet again.

_--_

**_Told you this was random!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think please :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
